


A Dance To The Rhythm Of Love

by Mexicauthor



Category: Jackiplier - Fandom, MarkSepticplier - Fandom, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, marksepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, EDM - Freeform, Electronic Dance Music - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Fun, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Music, Nightclub, Sexual, Sexy, crowd, dance, dance battle, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: He didn't need to have his eyes open to know that everyone was turning to look at him, captivated by the way his body moved. As much as he hated to admit it, his dancing was truly a sight to behold





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I felt like writing.
> 
> I have literally nothing else to say about this.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Jack took a deep, invigorating breath as he looked forward, the sight of a dark room illuminated by colorful, flashing lights and filled to the brim with strangers looking for a good time filled his senses. Despite his parents looking down on the loud music and tightly packed atmosphere of nightclubs, Sean "Jack" McLoughlin continued to go to them time and time again.

The lights cleared his mind of the mind-numbing and obnoxious problems of day-to-day life while the electronic music filled his soul with an incomparable, intensely unique feeling of euphoria.

"Starboy" by The Weeknd was playing as he headed to an area of the dance floor that was particularly lively, closing his eyes and beginning to let the rhythmic beats flow through him.

He didn't need to have his eyes open to know that everyone was turning to look at him, captivated by the way his body moved. As much as he hated to admit it, his dancing was truly a sight to behold.

As more and more people gathered around to witness his style and sway, someone else also accompanied them. Someone different.

Sean felt their energy getting closer. He opened his eyes.

Someone he didn't recognize stood before him. He had strong features that didn't add up to any single race. A streak of red hair atop his otherwise raven hair glowed in the low lighting. His rapturous brown eyes lit up as they met Sean's vibrant, icy blue ones.

They exchanged lustful smirks and a look of rivalry flashed between them.

 

"Satisfy" by NERO began to play as they stepped closer to each other. The group of people remained gathered around them, studying the two expectantly.

They began to dance in a battle of sorts. Sean expected to easily overtake this confident stranger but was met by moves that challenged his own. He gave a grin at the admirable competition that this attractive male posed.

He let his mind take over and begin to control his body, circling his opponent as he moved stylishly to the music.

The other was just as flamboyant in his movements, following along seamlessly. He very obviously wouldn't be left in the dust.

The two continued to get closer. They're energies, despite clashing at first, were beginning to intermingle. They were now perfectly in sync.

Jack grabbed the front of the man's shirt and brought him closer. They moved like yin and yang. Their bodies were close and their eyes locked together.

The air around them was still now. They were, for a split second, the only people in the world.

And then, just as the song came to a close, their lips met in a kiss that was more impressive than their dancing. The crowd's cheers and applause overpowered the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
